Misunderstanding
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Ruby Riott's having trouble trying to get her duffel bag full of wrestling gear from the top of the locker, which is misplaced thanks to one Braun Strowman. Luckily for Ruby, a dark, mysterious wrestler is here to help her out, which somehow leads to quite an uncomfortable, unexplainable moment for the two of them. How will they react? Ruby Riott/Aleister Black one-shot fic.


**"Misunderstanding"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Ruby Riott X Aleister Black**

 **Summary: Ruby Riott's having trouble trying to get her duffel bag full of wrestling gear from the top of the locker, which is misplaced thanks to one Braun Strowman. Luckily for Ruby, a dark, mysterious wrestler is here to help her out, which somehow leads to quite an uncomfortable, unexplainable moment for the two of them. How will they react?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the World Wrestling Entertainment. WWE and it's wrestlers are owned by it's chairman, Vince McMahon (please push Finn Balor damn it). Anyway, I figured I'd try something brand new for once, so here's a story featuring a couple I never thought of doing, Ruby Riott from the Riott Squad and Aleister Black from NXT! So grab yourself a crunchy taco and some Mountain Dew Baja Blast and enjoy, everyone!**

 **P.S.: I'm calling them by their ring names, just so it sounds more fun and exciting. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Ruby Riott was in a very tough crisis.

Why was she like this, truth be told. Well, it all started when she finally arrived to the arena where she would be wrestling at, which of course was a supershow featuring all superstars from both RAW and SmackDown colliding under one roof. Once Ruby had put her wrestling gear right to her locker, she left to go get something to eat from the arena's catering room. When she came back however, she was downright upset to find out her wrestling gear was on top of the locker itself. The locker was so tall, it was so far enough for Ruby not to reach. Of course, it was down right apparent that Braun Strowman had shown up here later on and that Ruby herself didn't even know to be quite honest (obviously because Braun needed somewhere to put his stuff).

Not having any more of this, Ruby decided to stand on the bench in order to reach up to her bag. How was that working for her to be honest?

Well... the hesistant anger on Ruby's face said it all as she used her lower arm to try to reach the bag much to a failed attempt.

"Ugggh, must get the bag..." Ruby said to herself, struggling hard as ever.

Just to add a little boost though, Ruby decided to slowly tiptoe on the ledge in order to get an inch closer to her bag. Her hand came close to the leather when all of a sudden, one of her feet slipped, sending her down to the floor painfully.

"Okay, I might have regretted that," Ruby groaned while rubbing her head, "I really gotta get that bag down."

"Gotta get what down?"

"AGH!" yelped Ruby, forcing her to jump out of her boots from the voice that scared her.

The punk rocker suddenly turned around, only to see one of her fellows from NXT, Aleister Black, stand right behind her with a bag of his own.

"Yikes, don't scare me like that!" Ruby yelled loudly.

"Sorry, I kinda have that effect on people most of the time," shrugged the satanist before replying with, "Why are you rubbing your head? Get into a fight with the lockers again?"

Ruby then nodded sarcastically before replying with a sigh, "I wish that was the case, but the problem is, I can't seem to reach my bag on top of my locker!"

"Ah, I see Strowman's been here." Aleister nodded back, analyzing this situation.

But then all of a sudden, a little lightbulb popped right on top of his head, indicating an idea that he had thought until now.

"Wanna hop on my shoulders?" He suggested to Ruby, "I can help you get it if you want."

"You do that for me?" The punk rocker raised her eyebrow.

"If I can try to withstand all that flirting from the Velveteen Dream, I can definitely withstand giving you a boost." Aleister nodded.

Before Ruby could reply one further, the death metal enthusiast immediately got behind her and lifted her up around his shoulders in an electric chair position, therefore giving her enough height in order to reach her clothing bag full of wrestling gear. Ruby looked quite impressed by the bearded individual himself, knowing how steady and how well his balance got while holding her up.

"Well, you're quite strong." She laughed nervously out of fear.

"Let's make this quick already, I'm already starting to feel weak around my knees a little bit." struggled Aleister.

"Right," Ruby nodded, "Lead the way."

Despite the struggle he was in, the stoic satanist managed to carry her right to the locker while she managed to grab onto the bag with no worries at all.

"Alright, I got it!" she exclaimed before looking down at Aleister, "Okay, put me down now."

"Sure, I got-"

Before he could finish those words though...

 _*THUMP!*_

He felt his toe stub when hitting that wooden locker!

"AGGH, CRAP!" Aleister shouted in pain.

The impact ended up forcing him to accidentally let Ruby go to the point where her face met the hard end of that locker as well!

"Ooof!" she went.

Before he could even think of reaching his toe though, he felt his body go smackdab to the floor when Ruby landed on top of him, therefore knocking both of them out!

Ruby found herself blacked out from the impact while at the same time wondering why she didn't move her lips all of a sudden. She tried to figure out what was going on to her lips, but apparently, it was clear in her mind they were pressed on to something so wet and thick. But then, realization hit her like a brick once she opened her eyes. And to her shock, Ruby wasn't just kissing anything...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...she was kissing a knocked-out Aleister Black!

But once Aleister opened his eyes to see Ruby though...

"AAAAGH!" The two yelped in surprise, which was soon followed by a 'ahem' that they heard.

Both Aleister Black and Ruby Riott looked up their heads to see Finn Balor smiling in the slyish way possible with his arms crossed like a tough man. It didn't take them very long to dust themselves and to come up excuses on what to say to Balor, which they already did.

"Ummm, this isn't what you think!" Ruby said to Finn with total hesistance, "We weren't really kissing!"

"Yeah dude, this was all just a misunderstanding. Ruby was just trying to get a bag that she couldn't reach, so I kinda had to pick her up on my shoulders in order for her to grab it." Aleister explained carefully before chuckling nervously, "And then I stubbed my toe, she fell on top of me and that was it. Like I said, we weren't having sex or nothing. You believe us, right Finn?"

After hearing out both explanations from Ruby Riott and Aleister Black carefully, Finn had no choice but to grin even wider with a devilish chuckle that could even make the devil wince in his underwear.

From there, he said with such smarky pride, "You know if you two wanted some quality time with each other, you two should've locked the door."

His response definitely caused both Aleister and Ruby to clear their throats and blush uncontrollably, which was more than enough for Finn to leave through the locker room with a smile still caught in his face.

"Boy, are Gallows and Anderson gonna hear about this..." He muttered to himself, walking far away as he could.

Once Balor was gone, all that was left was Ruby, Aleister, her fallen black gym bag and pretty much an empty locker room. It kinda got silent for a good minute before Aleister cleared his throat once again and spoke up to a blushing Ruby.

"Um, so... there's your bag if you want it." He pointed to the bag standing across her feet.

"Oh, thanks. I kinda needed it." Ruby nodded, grabbing the bag right away.

"Sooooooo, I guess this is the part where I kinda leave and you change?" shrugged a confused Aleister.

"Yeah, I think that's it." The punk rocker nodded, getting the message.

Which of course was message enough for Aleister to slowly walk away from her in order to get Ruby the privacy she needed. But before he could though, Aleister popped his head through the door and said to Ruby with pure confidence:

"By the way, good luck in your match tonight."

"No problem." Ruby nodded for the last time, therefore seeing Aleister leave the locker room.

Once that was finally over and done with, the two were left with nothing more than confusion, embarrassment and downright nervousness left in their faces. But despite all that, the two actually found something forming in their lips as they were turning their backs to one another:

A smile.

They knew from that embarrassing, yet accidental kiss that they had, they were gonna be seeing each other more than they could ever expect.

* * *

 **Wow, I'm not gonna lie, but this is pretty much the quickest fic I have ever worked on for quite a while, truth be told. And surprising as this was, this was pretty much the first ever Ruby Riott/Aleister Black fic I wrote for this fandom right here. So what do you all think of this couple? You think I should do more of this? Let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna get me some dinner, so feel free to leave some feedback if you want. Until then, peace out, my gangstas!**


End file.
